Unnatural Selection
by shadowofatear
Summary: kamiko is a vampire general. a female general. Her old friend Larten Crepsley returns with his new assistant, Darren Shan. Journey with her through the hard times to see where this path takes her.
1. Chapter 1

Unnatural Selection

**Hey everyone! So yes I know the title a little weird, but so am I. It all works out. Vampire Mountain holds host to Kamiko (sometimes known as Kami), a female general. Read to learn more! ~Shadowofatear**

I used to have a life. I don't mean like gamer-wise. If I meant in that way, I'd have extra lives, but I don't, so I have none. Technically, I am dead, but let's not go there. I live on my own. I mean, I live with a couple hundred others, but only a few I respect and are actually friends with. Most of my friend, I see every decade or so. The ones I see every day tend to get on my nerves. I live on my own, by not necessarily _alone_. I live in a mountain, with tunnels everywhere. I can only get away at night.

How stereotypical of you. If I think you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then yes. I am a vampire.

It came time to hold our little "vampire reunion." It was held every sixteen years. I, being one of the very few female generals, have a reputation to uphold. I am the sai champion. The only time I was ever beaten was my first battle, when I first learned how to use it. I got to use them in one of my trails of initiation, when I had to fight snakes. I carry my sai (which I call Katsu, Isamu, and Masaru) around with me all of the time.

I had just gotten back from a late night hunt. My bag was full of bottles of blood (all from different people obviously). I entered one of the mountains few tunnels that actually lead to an entrance of Vampire Mountain. It was dark and moist, like most caves. There are times when traveling through this certain tunnel when I get claustrophobic. I couldn't see very well, but since I was a vampire I had better vision than others. I eventually came to what would've seemed like a dead end, but knowing my ways through these tunnels, I knew that I had to climb. I dug my nails into the wall (our nails are sharper and tougher than humans) and began to climb. I could feel the other wall getting closer to my body. I took a deep breath and came to an open area of the cave. I stood up as much as I could, but I was still somewhat hunched over. I came up to a door. It was opened for me, and I entered the vampire realm.

I put the blood in storage and wandered through the tunnels to my room. I shoved my hands in my cargo pants pockets and felt a sharp prick. I felt something cold and metallic in my right pocket. I pulled my hand out. There was a safety pin stuck in my palm. _Not very safe_, I thought. I pulled it out, locked it, and slipped it back in my pocket. I licked my thumb and watched the wound heal itself. Vampire saliva is very beneficial. It can heal almost every nonfatal wound. I opened the curtains to my room (I have curtains for doors 'cause I have no secrets) and threw the bag that was once holding the bottles of blood onto the floor. I kicked my shoes off and started to strip. I opened my closet and put on a whole new outfit. I put on a black shirt with a white long-sleeve undershirt beneath it. I slipped on a pair of white stockings underneath my black skirt. I put on a pair of no-slip-grip black boots on and headed toward my couch, which is usually what I slept on. As I was sitting down, I heard the familiar ruffling of my curtains.

"Gavner Purl..." I sighed. "Can't I have a peaceful sleep after coming back from a long day of hunting? Whatever you want better be important." I grabbed a hair-tie and put my shoulder-length, white hair up into a ponytail. "Did you hear about Kurda?"

Gavner was another general. He was a pale fellow, with a mustache that most stereotype French guys to have. His hair was a dark brown. He was blooded later than me, so age wise he wasn't as old as me, but he looked like it. "Yes, I did hear. When are we voting?" He rubbed a hand over his worn-out face. "It's about Larten. He's back. I brought him and his little apprentice here."

Larten Crepsley. He was one of the very few friends I could tolerate. He used to be a vampire general. He has fire-red hair and a scar that ran down his cheek (he never liked to tell how he got it). "He has an apprentice? You mean, like a half-vampire? Paris won't be happy to hear that. Speaking of Paris, go to the prince's chamber and give him your vote. Everyone else has already voted," I told him.

"What did you say?" he asked me.

"You know I don't like the guy. One of these days, his vampaneze idea is going to go too far," I sighed. "Back to Larten, he has an apprentice!"

He looked back through my curtains, "Yes," he sighed. "His name is Darren Shan. And yes, he is a half-vampire. Larten knows what he's doing though. You and I both know he has never made a decision that he has ever regretted," he took a breath that had a slight wheeze. "I hope you will go visit them before they go visit Paris and the others."

I shook my head, "He has regretted most of his choices, but in the end he regrets regretting them. That's how it always plays out." I chuckled, "Of course I'll go visit them. I need to meet this Darren Shan."

I got up and walked out of my room with Gavner. I made my way towards the prince's chamber. We passed my good friend Seba Nile, the quarter master, "Did you hear about Larten?" he asked.

"Of course!" I replied and continued on my way.

I turned the corner and saw the familiar red hair that I missed so much. I grabbed the safety pin in my pocket and placed it in the palm of his that was facing up. He was midsentence, talking to one of the guards of the chamber. He closed his hand and smirked, "I had no clue you were going to take me seriously when I told you to hold on to this for me."

"I needed something to remember you by, even if it was all a joke," I laughed. "Larten, I heard you had an apprentice, a HALF-vampire. Paris isn't going to be happy."

"He will probably decide to put him through the trials," he sighed as he was turning around. "I have missed you, Kamiko." He pulled me into a hug. "Darren will be happy to see someone near his age here."

"Near his age?" I raised an eyebrow. "Larten, I'm older than you. How old is he exactly?" I pulled away from his hug.

He shook his head, "None of that matters right now. I need to find Darren, so I can present him to the Princes." He looked over my shoulder, "Darren, we need to present you to the Princes!" He stormed off after his apprentice, which all I saw of him was a flash of brown hair as he turned the corner to explore.

I chuckled and walked into the chamber after Gavner. I looked up at the front of the chamber to see the three princes: Paris Skyle, Arrow, and Mika ver Leth. Paris gave me a smile, "Welcome back, Kami. I see you brought our own general Purl. I believe it was to vote on Kurda's being as a prince."

Gavner gave a slight sigh, "I have to say, I think Kurda would be a great prince."

I groaned and gave that smile you make when you are pissed off. "So close," I said through my teeth.

"You two are dismissed," Mika said. "You are no longer needed." We walked out of the chamber in silence.

I walked past Seba, hitting his shoulder accidentally. We both kinda stumbled, trying to regain central balance. "Was that necessary?" he asked. "Why are you in such a foul mood...? Oh wait... You usually are." He smirked and ruffled my hair.

I fixed my hair. "Not always," I retorted. "Besides Kurda got princedom by a few votes, Larten's back, and he has a half-vampire assistant."

"Why's that such a big deal? Darren's a nice guy. Kurda knows you don't like him, so he probably won't even bother trying to make you his friend or trying to make you treat him like a prince," Seba said. He ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Larten is the same guy, so you musn't worry. You still have your friend."

"It's not that big of a deal, but... I don't know..." I looked down at the rocky cavern floor. "I just have a feeling right now isn't the best time to be telling the princes about a half-vampire, who barely can wipe the blood off of his chin." I continued to walk away from the chamber and towards the gym. I wanted to get _everything_ off of my mind.

I entered the gym and grabbed a few dummy-punch-bag things. I placed them over by the ring where I either get challenged and win, or get paired up with someone and win. I pulled of Isamu and Katsu. I had placed the dummies in a circle around me. I broke out into a run and slashed the dummy's face. I did a flip and ended up on the dummy's shoulders. I kept my balance as I ran on the other dummies heads. One started to fall so I did a flip and landed with one behind me. I reached Isamu back and slit its throat. I wiped my nose with my arm and placed Katsu and Isamu back on my belt. I heard clapping come from behind me. "Very good. You have improved since I last saw you," the voice that belonged to the pair of hands said.

I turned around, "I haven't seen you in what? Sixteen years? That may be why." I walked over to Larten. "Nothing else to do than improve."

I saw a boy, around thirteen or fifteen, standing behind Crepsley. "True. You lived up to your promise," Larten sighed. "Oh, this is Darren, my apprentice." He moved over to the side.

He gave an awkward smile. "Hey, I'm Darren." He said in a confused voice.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Kamiko," I said. I looked over to Larten and raised an eyebrow, "What was the verdict?"

"He has to go through the trials, like you thought," he sighed. "He picks his first trial tomorrow."

I nodded. I knew I was right. I knew he would get the trials. I knew the Princes well. Not meaning I was presented to them often, but I knew Paris the most. I don't remember it, but I trust his memory. I was two days old. My parents never wanted me in the first place. He found me half-dead in an alley way. He decided to blood me. At the time, it wasn't so bad to blood a young person. I think they came up with the rule because of me, but they would never tell me. It took a while for me to actually age. We age at 1/10 the rate of humans. I am currently twenty-six or two hundred-and-sixty-six, whichever way you wanted to look at it. Paris raised me here. I am almost as old as Mika, one of the other princes.

The trials of initiation were also known as the trials of death. Depending on what trials the vampire going through them picked, they could be pretty easy. Mine weren't too difficult. I had to walk through a cave where the floor and ceiling were covered in stalagmites and stalactites. I had to face a giant serpent (which is what I used my sai on) hopped up on vampire blood. I had to dodge boulders that would shoot out from the walls and floor and ceiling. The one I had most problems with was having to hang from the rock ceiling with my nails, and I couldn't fall or else I would impale myself with stakes. My last one was probably my easiest one. All I had to do was travel along the side of a cave, dangling and sliding across the ledges.

"Luck is on his side. The Festival of the undead is coming up. He should have time to recover through them," I pointed out to Larten. "Not everybody has his luck, besides if you have Vanez help him, he should do fine."

Vanez Blaze is the games master. He is the one who helps me to train when I need it. "Vanez already is going to be his trainer," Crepsley replied. "He could do just fine if he gets over is absent mindedness and pays attention." He ran a hand through his fire red hair. "I'm just worried if he _does _fail, if he would still get the punishment everyone else gets."

"Most likely," I sighed. If a vampire failed the trials, they were executed. They were locked in a cage and dropped onto a pit of stakes until they died. "But with a master like you and a trainer like Vanez, he shouldn't fail."

"Thanks, but just because you believe in us, will not mean we can guarantee his winning. He does have to complete five trials, just like everybody else."

"Do you want him to defeat the trials? Or do you want if to fail?" I asked quizzically. "It seems like you don't care if he does or not."

"Of course I want him to defeat his trials," Larten sighed, "but I'm just worried if he is incapable of doing so. If he does, Mr. Tiny is going to want to place him in his prophecy even more, but if he fails, how are we supposed to know what he was capable of doing if he did."

I shook my head with a sigh. "We never know what we are capable of doing until we do it. Darren could be the prophesized Vampaneze Lord, or he could be the one to kill him. You just don't know. I may be defeated by someone with natural talent with another weapon, which has never fought with said weapon before, but we wouldn't know until it happened." I reached up and took my snow white hair out of its ponytail. "I may find out why my parents didn't want me when I was little, but the key word being may. He _may _fail, but then again he _may _not."

My bangs fell in front of my left eye, making everything partially white. I pushed them to the side and took a seat. "Did you have to pass the trials?" Darren asked walking over.

"Yes," I replied. "Every general must."

"I've never seen anyone with white hair and black eyes," Darren said with curiosity. "Is that natural?"

"Yes," I said warily. "I see what you mean, Larten. He gets distracted a little too easily."

"Sorry, I think it's cool," Darren said taken aback. I thought I saw him blush, but I couldn't tell since it was dark in the cavern.

"Looks like you have some visitors," Larten gestured to some vampires who had entered the room. "I think this shall be a perfect chance for young Darren to watch a professional at work."

"Professional?" one of the vampires asked. He was about a foot taller than me, which wasn't saying much because I am only five-five. "She looks more like a beginner. She's a general? She's more like a kid." I'll admit I looked younger than I actually was, but I was not a kid.

"I say we all challenge her," his friend said. He was taller by a bit but had more chubbiness to him. "She has to say yes. She's the ring master."

"What are the rules?" the silent friend asked. He looked like he didn't want to be there, but he had to, to prove himself.

"There are a few," I smirked. "You can use whatever weapon you want. No shoes. As soon as you are disarmed or are thrown out of the ring, the match is over. No exceptions."

The only one that hadn't spoken yet looked like he was a killer of the night. Granted, we all were, but he looked at the ground most of the time he was here. His black hair covered his face. I thought I saw him smile, but I couldn't really tell. "Who first?" he asked, breaking the silence.

The one that said I looked like a kid (I gave him the nickname Narcissus because he only seemed to care about himself) volunteered. He walked over to the wall of weapons and grabbed the hanbo. We both took our shoes off. He climbed up into the ring, which looked like a normal boxing ring, but the floor was made out of chain-mail and had the occasional barbed wire on it. I jumped into the ring and pulled out Katsu and Isamu. "That's your weapon? Daggers?" he teased. "This'll be easy."

He charged at me and swung with his hanbo. The hanbo he picked was made of wood, so it was lighter but not as sturdy. I ducked and swung out my leg and did a leg sweep. He landed on his back causing the floor to shake. His hanbo had fallen out of his grasp and flew out of the ring when he landed. He stood back up relatively fast. "Where's my hanbo?" he asked. I pointed towards the outside of the ring.

I heard applause and saw the chubby one go and grab a bo staff, which is pretty much just a longer hanbo. I chuckled as he plopped in the ring. He started walking sideways. I walked on the same direction he did. I grazed my heel on a piece of barbed wire, but I had stepped on it so many times it didn't bother me. I gave a quick smirk, and he ran at me. I jumped and did a flip. I landed behind him, so I turned around to see he was clutching his foot. His bo staff had landed with a thud on the floor. "Lick your foot; it might heal faster that way!" Darren shouted.

I looked down and shook my head. The shy one grabbed a pair of nunchuku. He gulped as he got into the ring. I felt sorry for him, but I wasn't going to let him win. He obviously wasn't going to make the first move, so I walked forward with Isamu behind my back. I jumped and did a crescent kick, hitting him on the side of his face. He blindly swung out with his nunchuku and hit my arm holding Isamu, sending him flying out of the ring and sticking into the wall. I reached around my belt and grabbed Masaru. I did a leg sweep, and he once again thrashed out blindly and caught the nunchuku around my wrist. Since he closed his eyes, when he went to retract his nunchuku, he dislocated my wrist, this time sending Masaru flying and landing somewhere. With Katsu in hand, I slashed out and broke the nunchuku's chain, releasing me from its grasp. We were both on the floor of the ring, so I kicked out and he fell out.

I jumped out of the ring and walked over to Larten. "He dislocated my wrist," I groaned. "Can you relocate it?" he nodded and popped it back into place. "Thanks," I said and started heading for Masaru, which had landed near the entrance.

I reached to pick it up, when I saw a hand dart and get to it before I could. It was the dark and quiet one. He flipped it to where the handle was facing me, "Here, I don't want to fight you." He handed it to me and reached back and pulled Isamu out from his belt.

I took them. "Th-thanks," I stuttered. He smiled and walked over to his friends.

"I can't believe we got beat by a _girl!_" The obnoxious one exclaimed. "She didn't even get hurt! How in the heavens could this happen!" They exited the chamber.

I chuckled and walked back over to Darren and Larten. "That was so cool! You are going to have to teach me that one day."

Larten sighed, "Maybe one day. You need to go get rest. You had a long journey up the mountain." Darren obeyed and left. "You did well. Nice job, rarely using your sai. It was just luck that he got that close to looking like he was going to win. I knew he could never win but still."

My wrist started throbbing, from the dislocation and just the fact it was smacked around beforehand. "I learned from the best," I said through my clenched teeth. "I've never had to use Masamu other than for throwing. I hope I never have to use him for fighting weapon against weapon again."

"Him? You give them names?" he raised an eyebrow. "I refuse to use weapons to begin with, but I know well enough not to challenge you."

I laughed. Everyone that has lived here, for more than the time of our "vampire reunion," knows not to challenge me. Idiots like the ones I just fought, end up getting hurt. I could never kill. It's not in a vampire's blood to kill. Maybe the vampaneze, but they drain people of blood when they drink, so they have foul blood in the first place. "Good night, Larten," I chuckled.

"Good night, Kami. Sweet dreams," he whispered back.

I walked out of the chamber with him, but then we split up when we had to go through different tunnels. I slipped Katsu, Isamu, and Masamu back onto my belt. I grabbed a piece of bread when I passed my tunnel's kitchen. I took a turn to the short hall my room was on and saw the curtains move. I flitted into my room to see Gavner. He was sitting on my couch. "Gavner! What do you want?" I hissed.

"I came to tell you, during the Festival of the Undead, Pairs wants you to sing a few songs," he chuckled.

"No duh! He wants me to sing every Festival of the Undead. What's the real reason you're here?" I said through my teeth.

He smiled. Gavner was one of those vampires, who got on my nerves, but I could tolerate him, most of the time. There were times when I wanted to push him out into the sunlight and keep him out there for a while, but there were times when I trusted him strange words of wisdom. "I know a long time ago Larten was your mate, but you know why you guys can't be together," he sighed.

I groaned. "We are only friends. I know we can never be together, but there's not really a reason behind it. We just thought we were too close of friends, so we just decided we didn't want it to be awkward anymore." I motioned for him to leave. "Now, if you're done, can you leave?"

He nodded and walked out of my room. I took my boots off and laid on my couch. I could never think of Larten Crepsley like that again. Since we were such good friends, it was too awkward to continue our relationship. Besides, that was almost one-hundred years ago. He's had many mates since then. I haven't, but that's probably because I can't get close to or relate to anyone anymore. I was tired of Gavner trying to get mixed up in my personal life. I didn't have much of one, hence the fact I had curtains instead of a door leading into my room.

I looked up at the rocky ceiling. I let out a sigh and sat back up. I grabbed the piece of bread that earlier I had set on my table and took a bite out of it. It tasted stale, so I threw it into the garbage pail by my door. I walked over to my closet and opened one of my drawers. Inside was a box. I removed it from the drawer and brought it back over to the couch. I reached and grabbed a necklace that was underneath one of the couch cushions.

The necklace had a single silver charm on it. It looked like a bird with red ruby eyes. I stuck it in the keyhole, which was shaped like the bird, and turned it. It opened, and I grabbed the vial that was hidden inside. It had a dark red liquid inside. I opened the vial and took a sip. The warm liquid felt good as it ran down my throat. _It sucks that we can't drink the blood in storage in this hall because it's for the Festival of the Undead. _I capped the vial up again and locked up the box. I replaced it in its secret place and yawned.

I walked over to the mirror I had on my wall. I grabbed my brush and brushed out all of the knots in my hair. My snow white hair was straight and came down to my shoulders. I took a headband and put it on to hold my bangs back. I looked at my eyes. They were black, which is an unusual color, even for a vampire. I had freckles almost all over my body, kind of like red-heads usually do. I looked eighteen or nineteen instead of twenty-six.

I yawned and decided it was probably time I went to bed. I laid down on my couch and looked up at the cavern ceiling. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hello world! This is chapter two of Unnatural Selection! Where does this chapter take Kamiko? Read and find out!

I woke up, feeling somebody nudging my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes. Gavner. Great. I sat up and stretched. "I'm up this early, why... exactly...?" I yawned.

He chuckled. "Your are going to be there when young Darren picks his Trial, right?" I nodded in reply, hoping he would go away, but he just kept going. "They eliminated some of the trials because Darren is too young and isn't a full vampire. I hope he gets an easy one to start out with because he wasn't too happy when he found out failing the trials meant death."

"That's great," I sighed. "Can you leave so I can get ready for the day?" I pointed to the door. He obeyed and left. "Now, what should I wear?" I asked myself, knowing I'd wear something similar to what I wore every day.

I grabbed a white tank-top and a black skirt with some white leggings. I put my hair up leaving my bangs and other strands of hair hanging down. I placed my headband back on and put on the belt that carried Katsu, Isamu, and Marasu. I slipped on some boots and walked towards the Princes' chamber.

I grabbed a muffin and took a left turn, toward the chamber. I took one bite and saw someone leaning against the wall. I turned, "Vanez..." I breathed. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," he chuckled. Vanez only has one eye, so seeing him out of the corner of your eye can be a bit frightening. He lost it fighting years ago. "I'm just here for the same reason you are, to see young Darren pick his first Trial." He gestured to the door. "You first."

I walked through the open door and took a seat near the back of the chamber. No one knows how this marvelous chamber was created. We just know Mr. Tiny, a scary man, came and built it. Vanez walked up to the front where he waited for Crepsley and Darren. Eventually, they entered through the door and walked up over to Vanez. Vanez said something that sounded like, "How do you feel? Ready for the Trials?" I was farther away so I was unsure.

I didn't hear Darren's reply, but then I saw him take Darren to the side and whisper something to him. Darren replied to him and nodded. Vanez turned to Crepsley and asked if it was okay. I couldn't hear Crepsley's reply. They spoke for a while, and then they all shook hands. I moved up a few rows that way I could hear what all was going on. "It feels strange being the center of so much attention," Darren said. "So many people are going out of their way to help me. Are you like this with all newcomers?" Darren asked Vanez.

"Most of the time – yes," Vanez said. "Vampires look out for each other. We have to – everybody else in the world hates or fears us. A vampire can always depend on help from his own," he paused. "Even that cowardly scoundrel Kurda Smahlt."

I couldn't argue with him there, even though he wasn't serious about it, I was. Kurda believed that vampires and vampaneze could live in peace. Vampaneze are the evil vampires. They drain people of all their blood, killing them. If all of us vampires converted and became a vampaneze, eventually there would be no people to feed upon. If all of the vampaneze converted and became vampires, we could live in peace with the humans. They live in fear of us because they think we are all like the vampaneze.

A guard called Darren's name, so he stepped up onto the platform, facing the princes. Mr. Crepsley sat next to me as he and Darren parted. Vanez went up with Darren because he was his tutor. Paris Skyle, the oldest living vampire, sat on his prince's chair. He asked Darren if he was ready for the trails, and he said he was. He announced a few things that, I thought would help Darren in his situation, had to do with his trials. Like, the Period of Preparation would be used and that some of the Trials had been withdrawn due to his age and size. Mika Ver Leth wasn't particularly happy, but then again, like me, he rarely was. "We shall draw the first Trial."

I leaned over to Larten, "I hope he picks a Trial he can complete." I let out a sigh. "He's too young to die."

"In all reality, Darren is in his late teens, but yes, he is too young. I believe he will pass, but only if he has the proper training. Plus, the Festival of the Undead is coming up. Now, hush, I want to see what he picks," Larten said.

One of the guards walked up to Darren with a bag. I knew they were full of the stones numbered with what Trials he could pick. He asked if anyone wanted to examine the stones. Larten elbowed my side. I sighed and raised my hand. I walked over and looked through the bag of stones. There were so many stones with so many numbers. I tried to remember what some of them were while rummaging. I looked up at the guard, "They're all good."

The guard took the bag back and shook them once more and held it out to Darren. I took my seat next to Larten again and turned my attention back to Darren. He closed his eyes and reached into the bag. He pulled it out and let the guard read it. "Number eleven," he paused probably to try to remember what the Trial was. "The Aquatic Maze."

I turned to Crepsley and whispered, "That's not too bad, is it? If he can swim and can carry his weight or more he should be fine, right?"

Crepsley shrugged. "I am unaware of his swimming abilities, but I think he can carry his weight. He may not be able to carry more. He is stronger than he looks, but he may not be that strong." He turned to look at me. "It is as good a Trial as any, but I believe there could have been better. I believe he can pass this one but just barely. Do not put the thought in your pretty little head that I believe he will not pass. He shall pass."

I let out a sigh. The guard took the stone to the princes to verify. They checked it and put it aside so that it couldn't be drawn again. Paris said a few things, and everyone left the Hall. I walked up to the platform that Darren had stood a few minutes ago. "Paris, the Festival of the Undead is coming up," I started. Paris raised a hand to silence me.

"Kamiko, you have the heart of a true friend, and I am aware of the Festival," Paris said. "I want you to help young Darren to learn the way through the tunnels. He will learn with Kurda Smahlt and Seba Nile the main tunnels and a few more. I want you to watch which one those two are going to take him down. Later, I will give you a list of the approved ones. If the tunnel is not on the list, tell the vampire leading him that I advise them not to lead him down there." Paris paused. He took a deep breath. I looked up at my old mentor, who was like a father to me because he converted me and raised me, and he gave me a subtle smile. "Oh, help Mr. Crepsley with his troubles, you know which ones I speak of," he coughed. "And welcome back."

I nodded. "I shall help young mister Shan. I await the delivery of the tunnels. Mr. Crepsley and his troubles will be harder to work with, but I shall try my best. Paris, take it easy okay? That cough is starting to worry me," I said concerned.

Paris gave a weak smile, "Coming from someone, who completed medical school three times and majored in nursing twice, I'll listen to you. When it gets to be too much for me, I shall come find you. I am stronger than I look, you know."

I chuckled, "Of course you are. I will leave you now." I bowed to each of the princes and exited the Hall.

I walked to my training room and over to my ring. I took my shoes off and jumped up. I landed in my ring, the floor covered in barbed wire and chain mail. The only reason I haven't been injured is because I have gotten used to the floor. I took a bandana that was draped on the side of the ring for some reason and blindfolded myself. I walked around the ring, missing every piece of wire sticking up from the flimsy floor. Eventually, I reached back where I started I jumped and did a flip and landed outside the ring. I took the blindfold off and looked around. A few vampires had journeyed into the cave but not very many.

"Hey Kamiko," a voice said behind me. "I somehow knew you were going to be in here."

I smiled. "Probably because out of everyone here, residing in Vampire Mountain, you know me the best, Larten." He gave a chuckle at that. "Where is young Darren Shan?" I asked, noticing the lack of half-vampire nearby.

"He is out training with Vanez. I was instructed to leave as to not distract the boy," he sighed. "I wish I could watch his progress, but I guess since it is for the best… I must let the boy be alone."

"Well then, I guess since you have nothing to do, you and me could have a little rematch?" I asked because my first match, the one I had lost, was against him. He hasn't been back for me to have a rematch. The fact that I lost to him, made me feel like I had to prove myself even more. I didn't want to have to do it, but I felt like I had to or else I wouldn't be the best I could.

"I would be honored to, but I would not be able to concentrate and lose. No, I am not just saying that because I think I'm going to lose. I say this because I worry for Darren and that would be what I am concentrated on."

I sighed and turned to the Wall of Weapons. I walked over and grabbed a knife. This is the weapon he had beaten me with. Not a long sword or anything like that. It was just a regular knife, nothing special. I realized at that moment, how much I had improved. I knew before I had gotten a lot better at it, but just holding this little knife, which some people had picked previously, but they were all careless, I realized I was better than I thought I was. I didn't need the whole rematch to make me feel better about myself.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He knew what I was thinking. He always knew what was on my mind. "You should not feel like you failed then, it was your first match. It was harder because of that," he comforted me. "I had tried it a couple times and failed against the champion at the time. I knew what to expect. You, however, did not."

"I know that now," I smiled. "How do you think Darren's going to do?" I asked wanting to change the topic.

"I already told you, I believe he will barely pass."

"You are so confident in your little half vampire," I said sarcastically. "Why do you think only barely pass? He seems capable of his Trial."

"He has never really wanted to be a vampire. I know he does not want to die, so he will try his hardest to pass. He may fail just so he will not be a vampire anymore. I do not believe he will do that just so he will not be a vampire anymore."

"Do you really think he'd kill himself just so he won't be a vampire anymore! That's… that's… preposterous! Larten Crepsley! It's almost as if you don't believe in him or trust in him! How could you ever believe that! Did Arra change you when you became her mate? Did something happen to you while you were gone that made you like this? Because this is _not _the Larten I know," I scolded him.

He looked down at the ground. "I have not changed at all. And do _not _even think about blaming Arra. It has been thirty years since you have last seen me. Of course I have changed! You have too. You are just jealous after we decided not to be mates again, I decided I wanted to be mates with Arra!" His head shot up, and he glared at me. "I do believe in my assistant. Do not think for a second that I think he will not pass. I do."

I gave him the same glare he was giving me back. "Then don't act like it. I have nothing against Arra Sails. I respect her as she does me." I paused and sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just want you to be the person I knew all those years ago. We have all changed. I was wrong to think you haven't."

"And I am sorry as well," he sighed. "I usually have better control of my temper. I have no clue why I took it out on you, of all people." He looked at his wrist like he had a watch on. "Darren should be finished with his training. Do you want to accompany me to see him?"

"I would love to, but I must say I cannot. I have other things to attend to," I said with a bit of sadness in my voice. The truth was I had to go see Paris and get the list of tunnels. I felt like I was going to be a stalker during his request, but I couldn't say no. He was my old mentor.

Larten nodded and exited the cavern. I placed the knife back on the wall and the bandana back on the side of the ring. I started walking backwards then turned around. A couple of the vampires that had wandered in before and during our argument were kinda staring in our direction. So, I had an awkward walk out. I walked down the hall and ran into Seba Nile. "Paris is looking for you. He said he had to give you something," he said. "What is that something?"

"I wish I could tell you, but Paris doesn't want me to tell anyone," I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you," I lied.

He nodded and headed on his way. I walked back to the Prince's Hall. The doors opened for me because I had some of Paris's blood inside of me. Only the ones with princely blood could open it. Paris, Arrow, and Mika were discussing the fact that there might be a war with the vampaneze soon. Mika looked up and saw me, "Oh, it's you."

"Thanks for showing so much enthusiasm towards a friend," I chuckled.

"Mika, be nice," Paris scolded. "Anywho, Kamiko, I have the list of the tunnels we were talking about earlier." A guard walked up and gave me a scroll of paper. "I hope I can trust you to do this job I'm giving you."

I nodded. "Since when have you been not able to?" I chuckled. "Well, I must go now Darren Shan is just finished his training."

"Very well," said Paris. "Now Mika..." They went back to their conversation before I had entered.

I wandered through the different halls, trying to listen for their voices. I got to the hall of Khledon Lurt, and when I turned the corner, there they were. They were all eating. There was Vanez, Larten, Darren, and a little person. _Little person? Is Mr. Tiny here?_ _God, I hope not... _I thought. Mr. Tiny's first name was Desmond or Des for short. So, if you put it all together, it came up as Des-Tiny, Destiny.

Darren moved away from the other vampires towards the little person. The little person was holding a cage with a familiar looking spider inside of it. Madame Octa. I remember when Crepsley had gotten her, but it was a faint memory. All I remember, really, was a very tall person. I tried to overhear the elder vampires to hear what Darren was saying because he was on the other side of them. "Managing her OK?" Darren asked.

"Yes. She is... easy to... take care of," the little person replied. It could talk! I knew they wore masks to filter our air, but I never knew they could talk.

"Don't let her out of her cage," Darren warned. "She looks cute, but her bite is lethal."

"I know. I have... often watched... you and her... when you... were onstage... at the Cirque... Du Freak."

Larten had him performing at the Cirque! I knew he was there in his leave, but it took skill to control her. _I _couldn't even control her. I walked out from my hiding spot. "Kamiko!" Vanez greeted me.

"Kami, I thought you had something to do," Larten said with a smirk on his face.

"I did," I said honestly. "I finished and thought I'd come and wish young Darren good luck for tomorrow." I grabbed a strawberry from one of the fruit bowls.

I took a bite as Larten said, "You must stay and have a drink. It is not every day, after all, that a half-vampire finishes his first practice for his first Trial."

Vampire's can drink an excessive amount of alcohol before becoming drunk. I got drunk relatively quicker than most vampires, so Larten liked to get me drunk so I would do what he wanted me to do. It was never really anything too bad, but he hasn't done that since we stopped being mates. And, hey, if he says he's changed, he's changed. I still had to refuse. "I mustn't drink any. I have work to do tomorrow, and if I want to remember what I must do, then I must not drink."

"Very well," Larten sighed.

Darren broke out in a loud fit of laughter. "What are you two talking about?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Nothing," Darren said, grinning up at Larten.

Larten sighed. "That boy… I worry about him sometimes…"

"Yeah? Well he worries me most of the time," Vanez chuckled. "I think with a little more practice, he will do excellent tomorrow."

I sat down in between Darren and Larten. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and took a bite out of it. "So Darren, how was training today? Tough, huh? I can tell you it's not easy," I said.

"It was rough starting out, but then I got used to it. Then, Vanez made it harder, and I had to adapt again," Darren chuckled. "It was a never ending process."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah… Be happy you got an easy Trial. My first Trial was terrible. I almost failed."

"Easy Trial! This Trial is not easy what-so-ever! I'm so sore," Darren exclaimed.

"Then get ready to fail your other Trials. This is one of the easiest Trials. But only if you know what you are doing. And you _do _know what you are doing. I believe in you. Don't let that be a mistake, Darren Shan," I warned. "I have put faith into way too many vampires just to have them fail. And to tell you the truth, because you're a half-vampire, that makes you less likely to pass. Prove the other vampires wrong. Prove that you, Darren Shan, are better than all of the other vampires that fail. Prove that you can be the best. Prove that you _are_ the best."

"Nice pep talk…" Larten whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him. "So Darren Shan, are you up for the challenge?"

He nodded slowly. "Might as well, because if I don't, I die either way…"

"There you go. That is the right attitude," Larten said sarcastically. "You are really getting his hopes up."

I scoffed. "Because you are _totally _making him feel like he can pass the Trial without any sign of failure. _You _should be the one giving him the pep talk, _not _me."

He just gave me a little glare in reply. Vanez cleared his throat, "Well, I think it is time to get some rest. One of us has a Trial in the morning."

We all agreed in nods and sighs. My room was the opposite direction from everyone else's so I was going to have to walk alone. I was about halfway there when I heard someone call out my name. I turned and saw nobody. I trned back around and let out a gasp. "Larten! How dare you flit in front of me, _just _to scare me!"

Larten chuckled. "I flitted and passed you. I did not intend to scare you. I just did not want you to walk to your room alone."

I caught my breath. "Okay, but next time, don't scare me like that."

He put his arm around my shoulder. "No promises."

For once, I woke up on my own in the morning. No Gavner to be seen. I had to wear some of my finest clothes. I wore an olive green and dark green striped Robin Hood-looking shirt with a white tee-shirt underneath, a pair of khakis, and a pair of black leather boots. It wasn't much, but it was my finest.

I brushed my snow white hair out and decided to leave it down. We girl vampires didn't really believe in make-up because we had to deal with our natural selves for quite some time. We might as well embrace it. Most everybody here has to deal with the rarely bathing thing because the water is so cold, you mustn't stay in there for too long or you might get hypothermia. I on the other hand, got used to the cold, so I don't smell like some guy who lives on the street. The vampires that smell like that have lived here for a long time, like Seba or Vanez.

As I turned to leave, Gavner entered my room. "Oh, good. You're ready," he smiled.

"Gavner, do you _have _to barge in my room _every _morning?" I asked. "I was just about to leave anyway."

"Well, great. We can walk together," He chuckled.

Under my breath, I whispered, "I'd rather not..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Hm? I didn't say anything," I said as innocently as I could. I had the mind of a blonde, but the soul of a ginger.

I walked out of my room and flitted to the end of the hall. _I'd rather not walk with you, Gavner. No offense, _I thought. I continued on my way, Gavner free.

**Hope you guys liked it! It was a little shorter than last chapter, but since it is still 7 pages... I think I'll be okay haha. R&R**


End file.
